Les Dompteurs de Calm Belt
by Hisilde
Summary: Helmepp et Coby vont devoir affronter toute une horde de pirates, à eux seuls, ordre du vice-amiral Garp. En suspend.
1. Seuls

**Titre :** Les Dompteurs de Calm Belt 1/?  
**Personnages :** Coby et Helmepp, Garp, Ao Kiji en guest star et tout un tas de pirates OC  
**Disclaimer :** Malgré mes tentatives de chantage et de puppy eyes, je n'ai pas réussi à m'emparer de One Piece. Oda est un adversaire de taille.  
**Rating :** G  
**Spoilers :** Water 7, surtout les épisodes 314-317  
**Notes :** Première fic à chapitres avec scénario et tout \o/. La fic commence pile après l'épisode 324.

Le pont était un véritable champ de bataille. La tentative de capture de l'équipage de Luffy avait été mouvementée. Les matelots courraient en pagaille un peu partout, leurs trajectoires suivant le même schéma qu'une poignée de confettis qui auraient été lancés au vent. Les sergent et sergent-chef Helmepp et Coby se chargèrent de distribuer les ordres : ranger les boulets de canon éparpillés, rédiger des rapports à destination de tel et tel département de la Marine ou encore répondre aux appels du quartier général. Ils transformaient peu à peu l'agitation en course rangée, plus fluide et plus efficace. Les talons claquant contre le bois du pont produisaient alors une cadence régulière et encourageaient au mouvement mesuré, énergique. Remettre en ordre le grabuge de Garp devenait une tâche triviale pour les deux jeunes officiers. Tout ce temps passé au service du vice-amiral les avait rôdé. Le rythme se ralentissant progressivement, Helmepp et Coby s'accordèrent une pause bien méritée. Ils lancèrent tout de même un regard en direction du capitaine de l'équipage : il n'aimait pas les voir ralentir la vitesse de travail. Ils découvrirent Garp, debout bien droit, les bras croisés, les oreilles de sa cagoule canine flottant au gré du vent, les traits du visage sérieux, perdu - l'idée leur écorchait presque l'esprit - dans un étrange trouble. Apparemment, la petite altercation entre lui et son petit-fils un peu plus tôt l'avait plongé dans un étrange mutisme.

- Tu... tu crois qu'il s'est endormi les yeux ouverts ?  
- Pas moyen, répondit Helmepp en agitant une main devant son nez comme pour chasser l'hypothèse, même quand il dort, il fait plus de bruit que ça.  
- Alors, il est déprimé ?  
- Je doute que la dépression lui soit quelque chose de connu. Je dirai plutôt qu'il est mélancolique ?

Les sergent et sergent-chef ne s'en inquiétèrent pas plus que cela. Ils ne se plaignaient jamais des rares instants lors desquels Garp s'endormait à brûle-pourpoint, victime de sa narcolepsie, leur offrant involontairement un peu de paix. Le tout était de prévoir quand il se réveillerait. Si le vice-amiral les surprenait à bayer aux corneilles, il démarrait au quart de tour. Helmepp glissa son regard vers l'amiral Ao Kiji. Il s'était installé à l'écart pour éviter qu'un marin ne vînt à le priver de la chaleur du soleil ou, pire, trébucher sur son transat. Son cache-yeux lui offrait l'obscurité parfaite au cœur de laquelle il pouvait se plonger à loisir dans sa sieste. Lui, au moins, il avait la belle vie. Les hauts-gradés pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de faire les mollassons quand ça leur chantait. Avec un peu de chance, tout l'équipage pourrait l'imiter jusqu'à leur arrivée au quartier général de la Marine. Les deux adolescents se laissèrent glisser au sol en soupirant. Enfin un peu de calme.

Le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp était un Marine réputé. Il avait combattu à armes égales le Seigneur des Pirates, Gold D. Roger. Il aurait aimé que son fils et ses deux petits-fils suivent ses pas. Malheureusement, sa progéniture s'était enlisée dans des rêves hors-la-loi. Quelques jours plus tôt, le cadet, Luffy, s'était plongé dans un sacré pétrin, déclenchant la colère de la Marine et du Gouvernement. Ce garnement avait franchi un pallier supplémentaire dans la piraterie. Le prix pour sa tête avait encore été augmentée et tout son équipage possédait une prime. Et il avait eu le toupet de filer entre les doigts de son grand-père à peine une heure plus tôt ! Heureusement que le vice-amiral avait ses petits protégés, Helmepp et Coby. Ces deux-là étaient très prometteurs, encore fallait-il les endurcir un peu.

L'occasion rêvée se présenta. L'équipage en poste sur le pont se retint de soupirer de dépit lorsqu'ils entendirent de la vigie un puissant : "bateau pirates en vue à trois heures !". Les pupilles de Garp ne sentirent que trop tard des yeux étinceler derrière eux d'une lueur machiavélique. Deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent chacune d'une de leurs épaules pour éluder toute envie de fuite. Les deux officiers se retinrent de montrer leur émoi, cela avait l'art d'attiser le sadisme du vice-amiral. Depuis son transat, Ao Kiji leva son cache-yeux pour observer d'un air curieux la suite des événements. Garp finit par desserrer son emprise sur les pauvres officiers et les laissa pivoter pour qu'ils soient face à lui.

- Sergent-chef Coby ! Sergent Helmepp ! Vous allez vous occuper de cet équipage, seuls !  
- A vos or... SEULS ?  
- Parfaitement. Une fois que vous entrerez en contact avec eux, personne ne vous aidera. Capturez-les tous, peu importe les moyens employés. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable !

Le capitaine du navire se tourna alors vers l'équipage afin de vérifier que tous eurent bien compris les directives. Ao Kiji esquissa un sourire et replaça son cache-yeux, retrouvant son sommeil.

- A vos ordres capitaine !

Garp eut un hochement de tête satisfait devant tout ses marines au garde à vous. Helmepp et Coby échangèrent un regard peu confiant. Ils avaient déjà fait face à des pirates, au corps à corps ou à distance, selon diverses formes de combat, mais jamais encore Garp ne leur avait ordonné de s'attaquer, seuls, à toutes une horde de ces malfrats. Le vice-amiral savait que le sergent et le sergent-chef avaient du potentiel, il était certain qu'ils captureraient ces vulgaires pirates en deux puissants crochets du droit bien placés !

Les officiers jugèrent bon de grimper à la vigie pour constater les faits de leurs yeux. Le drapeau noir était peut-être connu : ils pourraient ainsi se renseigner sur leurs adversaires. Le marine en poste à la vigie leur exposa brièvement la situation. Coby s'empara d'une longue vue afin de détailler le drapeau des hors-la-loi. Derrière leur tête de mort étaient dessinés un fouet et une sirène. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un navire des Dompteurs de Calm Belt. Selon le matelot, l'île où était implanté leur quartier général n'était pas très loin de leur position. Si il fallait capturer tout l'équipage, autant se rendre directement à leur quartier général. Ils avaient une infime chance de les capturer un par un. Ils redoutaient de devoir les affronter tous en même temps.

De retour sur le pont, Helmepp et Coby informèrent le navigateur de leur décision. Le marine les accompagna auprès de l'officier en charge de la maintenance des escargophones : il avait bien une idée de la position de l'île des Dompteurs mais il était nécessaire que le quartier général lui envoie des instructions précises. Suite à un premier appel, le navigateur retourna à la barre d'où il conduirait le navire sur l'île pirate. Cette dernière chevauchait Calm Belt et La Voie de Tous les Périls. Qu'elle soit de trois quart du côté de l'océan dépourvu de courant marin ne lui permettait pas d'avoir le magnétisme que possédait n'importe quelle autre île se trouvant sur Grand Line. Il fallait donc employer les technologies secrètes de la Marine pour se diriger vers cette île.

Un second appel, émis cette fois par Helmepp et Coby, leur apprirent que les Dompteurs de Calm Belt étaient réputés pour leurs techniques de domptage animalier. De plus, le Log Pose leur était inutile. Le binôme que formaient les capitaines : une sirène et un homme aussi poilu qu'un lapin des neiges, démontrait le lien fort que chaque membre de l'équipage avait avec les animaux. Grâce à la sirène, ils avaient appris les secrets du domptages. Les monstres de Calm Belt étaient à présent leurs plus fidèles compagnons. Au grand désespoir du sergent et du sergent-chef. La présence de la sirène leur permettait de toujours trouver leur chemin sur cette mer au magnétisme étrange. Cela avait fait d'eux les pirates les plus durs à pister et capturer en pleine mer. La Marine était tout de même parvenue à localiser leur île. Cependant, elle ne prenait pas le temps d'envahir les îles pro-pirates, elle avait autre chose à faire de bien plus important : assurer la sécurité des îles dont le régime était celui du Gouvernement. Mais voilà que Garp avait ordonné la capture de cet équipage, tant pis si il avait un rapport important au sujet de Luffy à remettre au quartier général, le plus vite possible. L'éducation d'Helmepp et Coby était bien plus primordiale.

Toujours selon l'informateur du quartier général, en plus des deux capitaines, trois membres de ces hors-la-loi avaient une tête mise à prix. Au total, les Dompteurs de Calm Belt valaient un peu plus de quarante million de berrys, une jolie somme. Selon les affiches Wanted, le capitaine se nommait Peanut. Il était dit qu'il possédait les pouvoirs hypnotiques d'un fruit du démon. Cela devait à coup sûr lui être utile dans le domptage des monstres de Calm Belt. La sirène avait été surnommée Cacao de par son teint plus sombre que le stéréotype de sa nature mi-aquatique mi-terrestre. Il fallait supposer que son équipage l'appelait autrement. Si ce n'était les facultés naturelles de n'importe quelle sirène peuplant Grand Line, on ne savait pas grand chose à son propos. Les affiches des trois autres membres de l'équipage les représentaient avec leur animal de compagnie derrière eux. Ils étaient tellement gros qu'on ne voyait que leurs pattes apparaître en arrière-plan des clichés. Coby et Helmepp devinèrent qu'ils auraient à faire à un gros serpent, une drôle d'araignée toute blanche et à ce qu'ils pensaient être un titanesque lion.

La discussion escargophonique fut interrompue par le navigateur. Ce dernier leur annonça que l'île était en vue. Il s'agissait d'un bout de terre entièrement rocailleux. D'énormes parois escarpées se dressaient devant le navire de la marine, allant jusqu'à chatouiller de leur hauteur les nuages. De la vigie, un matelot indiqua qu'à bâbord se trouvait le bateau aperçu plus tôt, amarré à un gros rocher. Les marines évoquèrent l'hypothèse que les pirates possédaient à leurs ordres des monstres volant. Sans cela, il était impossible d'accéder au sommet ces montagnes. Helmepp suggéra qu'ils fassent le tour de l'île dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit plus accessible où ils pourraient débarquer.

Pour toute réponse à cette proposition, le vice-amiral Garp flanqua les deux jeunes hommes dans une barque qu'il mit lui-même à l'eau. Il leur souhaita bon voyage, un sourire paternel sur les lèvres. Coby répondit au petit signe de la main qu'il leur faisait. Helmepp lui mit une claque derrière la nuque, irrité.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot, rame !


	2. Allo ?

Personnages : Le sergent-chef Coby et le sergent Helmepp, Garp, Ao Kiji en guest star et un tas de pirates OC

Disclaimer : *soupire* à Oda, malheureusement…

Spoilers : Water 7, surtout les épisodes 314-317

Notes : Oda ne tue aucun personnage, même dans les combats les plus meurtriers, mais j'ai pris la lourde décision d'infliger la mort à certains des personnages parce que c'est plus réaliste et que je préfère ainsi. Je ne suis pas confiante concernant ma description de combat, j'espère qu'elle est assez claire.

Helmepp et Coby ramaient sans écouter les cris indignés de leur vice-amiral : ils avaient choisi de faire le tour de l'île, espérant y trouver un endroit non bordé d'escarpements aussi hauts que ceux de Reverse Montain pour débarquer sans peine. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas passer devant le bateau des pirates, accosté à un rocher. Ils ne souhaitaient pas rencontrer les Dompteurs de Calm Belt si vite. Infiltrer l'île, les observer, tenter de les attirer un à un vers eux et les attaquer en traitre, représentait leur meilleure chance de survie. Ils n'étaient pas encore aussi surpuissants que le célèbre Monkey D. Garp pour se permettre de foncer dans le tas. Aussi, ils progressaient le plus près des flancs des montagnes pour éviter tout œil d'aigle susceptible de les repérer.

Leur barque les mena rapidement au cœur d'une crique. De la petite plage de sable blanc se dressait un débarcadère branlant, affrontant avec fierté les marées. Son bois était pourri par l'humidité et l'abandon, le moindre poids sur ses planches aurait eu facilement raison de lui. Les deux marines laissèrent leur embarcation s'échouer sur le sable et examinèrent l'endroit avec attention. La crique n'était pas très grande mais elle offrait un accès à l'intérieur de l'île. Les gigantesques parois qui protégeaient naturellement le territoire des Dompteurs de Calm Belt se cassaient en un ravin à l'aspect d'un sinistre coupe-gorge. Helmepp et Coby échangèrent un regard peu avenant. Après une grande inspiration, ils s'engagèrent tout de même dans le passage, l'esprit aux aguets. La traversée fut rapide. Ils débouchèrent sur le point culminant des terres avec une vue imprenable sur l'île. La fine équipe ne cacha pas sa surprise en constatant que les parois escarpées n'étaient pas aussi épaisses qu'elle le pensait. De plus, elles ondulaient partout sur l'île, se croisant ou cheminant côte à côte, en un infernal labyrinthe. Le terrain était rocailleux. Peu de végétation se présentait à leurs yeux. Partout se dressaient des rochers enfoncés dans le sol, empilés en un équilibre précaire dans une pâle imitation des grands canyons inhabitables régnant sur Red Line. Au moins, ces rochers permettraient une avancée discrète. Ils progressèrent lentement, avec prudence, vérifiant à deux fois si la voie était libre lorsqu'il leur fallait emprunter une bifurcation. Le chemin descendait en une faible pente. Souvent, des petits cailloux suivaient leurs pas et glissaient en avant, produisant un bruit malvenu. Très vite, Helmepp et Coby constatèrent que la route s'inclinait fortement. En contrebas se dessinait la silhouette d'un village niché au creux d'une gorge. Des entrées de grottes pullulaient sur les parois de ce modeste canyon.

Deux piles de rochers branlantes marquaient l'entrée de l'endroit. Les marines devinèrent aisément qu'il s'agissait de la cache des Dompteurs de Calm Belt. Pour preuve, deux pirates montaient la garde. Installés sur un rocher, ils jouaient distraitement au morpion à l'aide de cailloux cueillis au fur et à mesure du sol poussiéreux. Dissimulés derrière une autre pile de pierres, en retrait, Helmepp et Coby les observaient silencieusement. Ils allaient entamer une discussion stratégique pour définir comment en arriver à bout le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible. Ils furent cependant interrompus par la sonnerie du DenDen Mushi de Coby. Ce dernier pâlit et lança un regard penaud à Helmepp, visiblement en colère. Les deux gardes en poste à l'entrée de la gorge froncèrent les sourcils et tendirent 'oreille. A l'aide de la sonnerie qui retentissait, ils parvinrent sans peine à localiser les intrus : des marines s'étaient introduits sur leur territoire ! Marine qui ne faisaient plus attention à eux.

- Tu as pris ton escargophone avec toi ? Tu es fou ! chuchota Helmepp le plus bas possible pour ne pas que les gardes ne les localisent trop vite mais avec un air assez agressif sur le visage.

- Et bien, tu sais que je le prends toujours avec moi, c'est un moyen efficace de garder contact avec le navire et on peut ainsi régulièrement faire nos rapports au vice amiral Garp.

- Ton zèle vient de briser notre couverture ! Se faire repérer à cause d'un escargophone !

Helmepp était sidéré. Coby voulut ajouter quelque chose pour sa défense. Cependant, le sergent aperçut que les pirates s'étaient déjà trop approchés et s'apprêtaient à attaquer son ami. Il empoigna le foulard bleu de Coby et le tira brusquement vers lui pour lui éviter d'être vulgairement assommé. D'un geste rapide, il dégaina ses lames Kukuri et se lança dans la lutte.

- Et décroche-moi ce téléphone ou il va encore continuer de sonner pendant longtemps : cette sonnerie me déconcentre !

Coby ne se fit pas prier, il sortit le bébé escargophone qui dormait habituellement dans sa poche et décrocha !

- Coby !

- V…v…vice amiral ? Pourquoi nous téléphonez-vous ? Vous savez que c'est risqué, nous nous sommes fais repérés par votre faute !

- Je l'entends bien, tellement d'ailleurs que vos paroles sont étouffées ! Alors, au rapport sergent chef !

Coby se mit au garde-à-vous par réflexe, oubliant qu'il aurait été plus réfléchi de prêter main forte à son camarade.

- A vos ordres ! Et bien, nous sommes arrivés sur le territoire des pirates. Nous nous trouvons actuellement devant l'entrée d'une gorge d'où l'on peut apercevoir une cité creusée dans la pierre. Derrière-toi Helmepp !

Coby murmura un 'soru', accroissant brusquement sa vitesse le temps d'une fraction de seconde à peine, pour rejoindre au plus vite son camarade. Il le poussa sur le côté et lui lança l'escargophone qui atterrit autour de son cou. Le sergent-chef rejoignit ainsi le combat, l'équilibrant enfin à deux contre deux. Les deux marines ne baissèrent pas pour autant leurs gardes : les monstres de ces Dompteurs n'étaient pas encore apparus. Ils s'attendaient à se retrouver nez à bec avec un quelconque vautour affamé, ou pire. Mais apparemment, les pirates les jugèrent trop frêles et peu dignes d'être déchiquetés par leurs bébés. Helmepp remua légèrement ses épaules de sorte que le combiné de l'escargophone tombe plus près de sa bouche.

- Vice amiral Garp, sergent Helmepp au rapport, je reprends ce que vous exposait Coby. A peine arrivés à l'entrée de la gorge, nous avions voulu observer plus attentivement deux pirates postés en garde. Malheureusement, vous nous avez contacté, ce qui a révélé notre présence et notre position.

Helmepp esquiva une attaque en s'accroupissant. Tandis que Coby assénait un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de son assaillant. Le blond parvint à entailler profondément la chair d'une cuisse du pirate, le faisant ainsi flancher et tomber. C'était sans compter son camarade qui s'interposa afin de laisser le temps au blessé de reprendre son souffle. Il grogna face à l'opiniâtreté des deux marines et intensifia le rythme de ses assauts. Coby, malgré son agilité, peinait à tout esquiver. Tandis qu'il parait un coup de pied vicieux, Helmepp se débarrassa de l'escargophone et l'envoya au sergent-chef qui ne le rattrapa pas à temps. Le sergent soupira et poussa d'un coup de pied son ami en arrière pour l'écarter du combat le temps qu'il récupère le combiné d'escargophone vociférant.

- Coby ! C'était quoi ce petit cri fort peu masculin ? Vous êtes sur un champ de bataille bon sang, un peu plus de virilité mon gars !

Helmepp se permit de rajouter en ricanant entre deux coups de lames que les cheveux roses n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Coby lui lança un regard assassin et décida de ne pas l'aider dans les cinq prochaines minutes pour se venger.

- Coby ! Vous ne combattez plus : je n'entends plus que les sabres de Helmepp ! Vous êtes plus haut gradé que lui, prouvez votre valeur bon sang !

- Je veille ses arrières !

- Bien sûr, dis plutôt que tu attends que je sois en mauvaise posture pour courir à mon secours !

Coby lui passa la langue. Il se leva à contre cœur : le pirate qu'ils avaient précédemment blessé s'était relevé et attaquait à nouveau Helmepp. L'escargophone se retrouva à nouveau autour du cou du blond. Coby mit facilement hors combat le blessé, il avait perdu déjà beaucoup de sang et il lui avait été aisé de percer ses défenses affaiblies. Il ne restait plus qu'un adversaire. Ce dernier était plutôt coriace : Helmepp ne l'avait pas encore atteint une seule fois alors que lui s'était mangé quelques coups de poings et avait faillit se retrouver éborgné par un couteau de lancer. Une estafilade se dessinait sur sa tempe et le sang commençait tracer un chemin sur sa joue. Le bougre de pirate face à eux était un expert en combat rapproché. Il dégainait régulièrement un couteau de lancer de sa ceinture où une dizaine y était accroché. Il s'en aidait pour parer les attaques des lames Kukuri qu'il était incapable d'esquiver. Son expérience du combat étant plus élevée que celle des deux marines, il leur tint facilement tête.

- Que vous êtes lent ! Depuis le temps que je l'aurai mis K.O celui-là.

Et les commentaires de leur vice amiral n'aidaient pas leur concentration. De plus, l'escargophone reproduisait à la perfection sa voix criarde, allant jusqu'à faire trembler les rochers autour d'eux. Ils avaient affaire à des pirates rôdés par les aventures et les combats, pas de chance. Et Garp scandait à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire aucun des deux, que c'était le meilleur moyen pour eux de faire leurs armes. Le danger pouvait réveiller les plus belles techniques de combat et ce n'était pas en se battant simplement contre lui ou d'autres marines qu'ils découvriraient tout leur potentiel encore enfoui en eux. Ils crurent même entendre Ao Kiji, amiral de son état, commenter et approuver les dires de Garp (il avait décidé de laisser sa sieste pour plus tard, intéressé par le drôle d'entraînement que les deux officiers étaient en train de subir)

Pour l'instant, Coby et Helmepp se fichaient un peu de l'avis du vice amiral Garp et de celui de l'amiral Ao Kiji. Ils avaient plus important à faire. De plus, le second pirate que Coby avait assommé précédemment s'était réveillé. Quel coriace ! Lorsqu'il s'approcha derrière Coby alors que ce dernier s'occupait de déséquilibrer l'autre pirate, Helmepp le prit de court en lançant une de ses lames qui s'enfonça dans sa gorge comme dans du beurre en émettant un petit gargouillis peu ragoutant.

- Ha, enfin un de mort. Il était temps de vous réveiller mes enfants !

Coby roula des yeux alors qu'il offrait un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son adversaire, attaque assez forte pour lui couper le souffle deux secondes. Les yeux révulsés, il observa, impuissant la mort de son camarade. La colère se faisant montante chez lui, il amena deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla une note plutôt grave. Les deux marines se doutèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre dompté par le dernier pirate survivant. Le temps qu'Helmepp cherche à repérer d'où viendrait la bête, Coby parvint à déséquilibrer le pirate. Sa nuque offerte, Coby n'eut aucun mal à y porter un coup de pied fatal. Le pirate se laissa tomber au sol, inerte.

- Au-dessus de toi Helmepp !

Les deux marines entendirent clairement la voix de leur supérieur et elle ne provenait pas de l'escargophone mais plutôt de derrière eux. Coby se retourna en direction de la voix alors qu'Helmepp leva brusquement ses lames en arc de cercle au-dessus de sa tête. Il entailla une aile et faillit presque trancher en deux la tête du rapace qui fonçait sur lui. Une aile en moins suffit au volatile pour s'écraser misérablement au sol en poussant des cris de douleurs insupportables et suffisamment puissant pour donner l'alerte à un autre allié si ce dernier se trouvait assez proche de l'entrée de la gorge. Helmepp s'empressa d'abréger les souffrances de cet oiseau malchanceux. Les marines reprirent leur souffle, baignés de sueur et de sang.

Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps inactifs, d'un seul homme, Helmpp et Coby approchèrent d'un pas ouvertement énervé là d'où étaient provenus les avertissements de leur vice amiral hyperactif. Accroupi derrière un rocher, il vantait les mérites de son super entraînement à Ao Kiji. Quand il les aperçut, il leur lança un regard de gamin pris en faute.

- Je voulais juste vérifier si vous faisiez bien votre travail et m'assurer d'être à proximité pour vous botter les fesses dans le cas où vous perdriez un combat.


End file.
